


Fifty Thousand Years

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Tin Man, I Saw Three Ships, One Shot, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group comes to some realizations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wsgoddess).



> For Wsgoddess for 3 Ships, with the requested threesome and the requested element "when they're stranded as robots"

When the light of the gate flickered off and the room darkened, Daniel paled and sat down on the bottom stair. "Oh boy…"

"Daniel?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I think I just realized that we are going to be here for the next fifty thousand years." Daniel replied, voice soft. "It hadn't really sunk in until now."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, wearing his patented 'confused' expression. "We're robots now, right? So we'll live for a long time, right? Or, not, y'know, _live_ , but… well, exist…" Jack trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel said, his voice laced with sarcasm, "we will exist for a long, long time. Do you know how long Harlan was alone for? Eleven thousand years! And from what he told me, he was alive for about forty thousand years before that. Do you know what was happening on Earth at the time that Harlan became a robot? Humans were living in the Stone Age! We hadn't even invented bows and arrows yet!

"We are going to live at least that long, maybe even _twice_ that long. Do you understand that, Jack? By the time our programming finally fades away and our circuits finally corrode, the humans on Earth will probably have evolved into some new form of life! And that's only if they haven't managed to destroy the atmosphere first!" Daniel was shouting - practically screaming - by then, though he remained seating.

"Huh." Jack paused thoughtfully. "That's a long time."

"ARG!" With a frustrated groan, Daniel covered his eyes with his balled up fists and leaned back until he was lying on the floor.

"What?" Jack looked to Sam for explanation, but she was also giving him a frustrated glare. "What?"

"Some people need a bit of time to adjust to startling, life-altering events, _Colonel_ ," she replied, sitting down beside Daniel and resting one hand on his knee.

There was a long pause while Jack thought about their words and poked at an odd panel on the wall. Finally the silence was broken by Daniel, who had shifted so that he was lying completely on his back with he knees up and his hands clasped behind his head. "You know, he's not technically a Colonel anymore." Daniel said wryly.

"Wait, what?" Jack immediately refocused his attention on Daniel. "I got promoted?"

"No."

"Demoted?"

"No," Sam said, her eyes lighting up. "He means that we're no longer in the Air Force. Robots can't be officers in the United States Military. We don't have to answer to anyone anymore."

"Except Harlan," Daniel interjected.

"Right, except Harlan," Sam replied. "Although, I'm not sure that even he can really control us. I mean, sure, he created us, but that doesn't always imply ownership or direct control. Especially if you consider the Christian theory of creation, and the entire concept of free will, which we definitely seem to have or Jack wouldn't have been able to attack Harlan -"

Sam's words were abruptly cut off as Jack pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her, and soundly kissed her.

"Well," Daniel said to himself, "Janet owes me fifty bucks." He thought that he had successfully hidden his emotions, but a small hint of sadness slipped out.

Jack and Sam stopped kissing and Sam sunk to the floor, a breathless little smile on her face. Jack turned to Daniel with a contemplative look on his face. Before Daniel could inquire, Jack kneeled on the stairs and then dove on top of the archaeologist, kissing him passionately.

Daniel quickly responded to the kiss, and soon his hands were wandering across Jack's back, one slipping underneath his shirt. Daniel wasn't sure how long the kiss went on for, but the sound of soft laughter abruptly broke him out of the moment.

Jack half pushed himself up off of Daniel and glared at Sam, making her giggle more.

"What is it, Sam?" Daniel finally asked, his voice soft. He didn't want to speak the words, but they left his mouth anyways, heedless of his wishes. The last thing that Daniel wanted was to have the best moment of his life ruined by the scorn of a person he cared so deeply for.

For a long moment, Sam was still giggling too much to explain, but finally her mirth died down enough for her to say, "Janet owes me fifty bucks too!" She held a strait face for a moment longer before breaking into laughter again.

Daniel started laughing too, partly in relief, but mostly at the look of complete and utter shock on Jack's face.

"What? Is the whole damn base involved in a Jack O'Neill betting pool?" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Daniel and Sam replied simultaneously. They exchanged a quick glance and then both cracked up again.

"Well isn't that just swell. A guy does his job and tries to do right by his friends, and then people turn around and make bets about him behind his back," Jack grumbled, shifting into a sitting position and reminding Daniel of a sulky child.

"You forget, Sir," Sam said cheekily, "that I helped Janet keep track of the betting ledger."

Jack started slightly before resuming his disgruntled mumble. The action was not lost on Daniel, however, who perked up in interest, "Ooh, has the noble and _sainted_ Colonel Jack O'Neill been placing bets about his superior officers?" he teased.

Sam shook her head. "About a month after we became SG-1, he placed fifty dollars on you and I kissing," she giggled.

Daniel somehow managed to shape his features into a look of outrage, hiding the amusement he felt. "Jack O'Neill! You should be ashamed of yourself! Betting on the sex lives of the members of your team! That is just so inappropriate, Jack! No to mention… insulting, and… belittling, and, and just plain _rude!_ I mean, honestly, I- I- I don't even know what General Hammond would say if he ever found out. I mean, this is low even by your standards, Jack!"

Daniel could have continued in that vein for minutes, perhaps even hours, but Sam finally overcame her giggles long enough to interrupt him. "Oh, shut up and kiss me, Daniel."

The kiss was warm and perfect, and yet different somehow from either of their kisses with Jack. Finally they broke the kiss and pulled apart, both scientists panting for breath.

Jack watched them with a pleased smile on his face. He was free now. They all were. They might be robots, but they were far away from Earth, and they could finally be free from all the regulations and disdain that humans were so fond of.

Jack was free to love whoever he wanted to, and from the way that Daniel and Sam had just kissed him, he didn't think he would have much trouble convincing either of them to share his bed for a while. Or maybe even both of them.

With a pleased smirk, Jack tackled Daniel and threw out an arm to drag Sam into the fray. If he was going to live for fifty thousand years, Jack was definitely going to have fun doing it. As hot lips met his and a slim hand slid under the waistband of his pants, Jack spared a brief thought to wonder if robots could rust.


End file.
